


When My Lover Leaves, Another Ship Comes to Shore

by maramarlowe



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Deepthroating, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Riding, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Smut, Vibrators, degradation (as a kink), jeongchan, missing woojin hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-19 05:20:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22339069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maramarlowe/pseuds/maramarlowe
Summary: After Woojin leaves, Chan needs a stress-reliever and Jeongin needs comfort.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 4
Kudos: 160





	1. When My Lover Leaves

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back, b-tches. Didn't think it would be with another Jeongchan fic, but hey, a fic is a fic. And I actually really like this one. I hope you do too. Inspired by Instagram posts and other announcements around the time of Woojin leaving. Also, kudos to the fan who pointed out that the puffy grey coat Jeongin has been wearing is one of Woojin's. !An important note: I did not include safe word discussion in this fic because I didn't plan it out and wanted to write something a little more angsty than usual. However, if you ever plan on having sex (especially rough sex), please discuss a safe word with your partner(s) first. Your safety always comes first!!

They had all felt the tension threatening to rip them apart when Wookin left. Of course, they'd all been supportive of his decision. Whether or not he'd be there with them in person or not didn't change how much they loved him. No matter what, he was one of them. He meant something to everyone. An important hyung, a fatherlike figure, an inspiration, a lover.

When he left, everyone reacted in their own ways. Minho and Seungmin appeared to be coping well, but Seungmin's time spent in the studio rerecording his lines increased. Minho spent more time in the shower, trying to perfect his falsetto without any of the other members figuring it out. 

The other members, however, broke much more visibly. Jisung's anxiety worsened, and their manager had to release a statement asking fans to give him more space at airports. Changbin started giving more attention to his dongsaengs, worrying about them and their hearts constantly. The amount of aegyos he did in a day skyrocketed. By the end of the day, he'd collapse into bed, exhausted by trying to take the other members' minds off of Woojin's departure. Felix withdrew from the others, spending more time playing video games and hiding away in his shared room. Hyunjin cried. Hard. So hard that he hadn't been allowed to meet fans for a few days surrounding the release of JYP's statement. He'd been upset not just for himself and his members, but for STAY as well. He couldn't bear to see his fans' hearts broken alongside his.

Chan and Jeongin, though, had faced it the worst. Both had miserably tried holding their heartbreak in, but the other members could tell. 

Jeongin would play with his hyungs throughout the day, smiling widely and poking his dimples to showcase his maknae cuteness. But none of them could ignore that he was always wrapped up in Woojin's clothes, which hung off his frame. The grey puffy coat he'd stolen from the closet surrounded him with Woojin's smell for only a few days, though he held onto it for long after. At night, he'd crawl into Woojin's bed, and when he thought everyone was asleep, he'd let his tears run freely, mouth pressed tightly against his lips so his sobs didn't wake anyone up.

Chan was angry. Not at Woojin, not at the other members, but at himself. He kept asking how he could have been a better leader, how he could have kept the special number nine. Kept all of his boys together. Kept the man he loved by his side.

His time in the studio nearly tripled, which no one thought was even possible. He kept telling the others he had to work on figuring out who to swap Woojin's lines with and reworking all the songs. Really, he didn't want them to see him crying. But Felix had taken notice of his dewy eyes and the new bruise stretched across his knuckles when he went to record some of his new lines. And although it had been against his better judgement, he had posted the selca to instagram before the announcement was released. No one suspected a thing though, just thinking Chan's eyes were shining for his beloved little Aussie bro.

Since then, Chan had worked on his statement to the fans for hours, writing it before scraping it and starting over and over, and over again. The rights words to say were far from him as he drowned in despair. Whatever situation Woojin was in, he wasn't allowed to give his farewell to the fans before his sudden leave. So Chan was left to console them, along with his precious members. And he was determined to hold on tight. He couldn't lose any more of those he loved.

While losing the number nine had devastated him, the pain of losing the person he relied on most hurt even more. No longer did Chan have someone to tell him to go to bed when he was in the studio for a long time, or look out for his health when he was so busy taking care of the others. There was no one older to give him advice on the next step he should take, or give him a reassuring kiss when no words could solve the problem. 

\--------

A few nights before their comeback, Chan wandered into the dorm late at night. He'd just finished going through the entire album again, reevaluating how it sounded without Woojin. If the fans would still like it. If they would stay with Stray Kids even after their vocal legend left.

He kicked his shoes off before heading straight to his room, planning on collapsing in his bed and sleeping until Felix shook him awake.

But Felix wasn't in their shared room. He tossed his backpack on the floor, sighing as he saw that I.N was the one in there, lying on Woojin's bed. There were sheets left on it, but the blankets and plushies had been removed. He was wearing that stupid puffy jacket again to keep him warm. Chan was really starting to hate that thing.

"Is Felix with Seungmin?" Chan asked, already knowing Jeongin wasn't asleep. His breathing was too shaky.

After a moment, Jeongin answered, "and Changbin. They were watching a movie and all fell asleep."

Chan sighed again. "Why aren't you asleep?"

Jeongin rolled in the bed to look at Chan. "You're not either," he said. Chan could see the dark circles under the maknae's eyes. He was sure that Jeongin was noting the same feature on him though.

"Tonight, at least, just sleep in my bed with me. And take that damn jacket off," Chan noted. He couldn't bear to lay awake, staring across at Jeongin's shaking form as he cried.

Jeongin sat up and grabbed the zipper of the coat, holding it closer to his chest and making himself seem smaller. "Don't say mean things," he mumbled.

Chan ran a hand through his hair. "Jeongin, you've been wearing it for weeks. It's time to let Woojin go. Stop sleeping in his bed. Stop wearing his clothes. You're not making the pain any better for yourself."

He noted the way Jeongin turned his head so he couldn't see the fresh tears rolling down his cheeks. "But I miss him."

Chan stepped closer to the bed. "We all do," he agreed. "But even if Woojin isn't here right now, he'd want you to be happy. He wouldn't want you to be upset that he had to leave us. He would want you to be happy with our group and happy to see him make more music in the future when he settles the situation he's in right now."

Jeongin sniffled. "Then he wouldn't want you to be mad. You keep hurting your hands punching things, hyung. Don't think I haven't noticed how late you come back every night, either. I'm always in here when you come back much later than you should. If I should be handling this better, you certainly should."

He closed his eyes. "Innie, come on, let's just go to bed. Without the coat. It's too big for sharing a bed anyways."

Jeongin began shuffling off Woojin's bed, shedding the coat just to reveal he was wearing a shirt of Woojin's. It was a simple blue one, but Chan recognized it immediately. He had to hold back the urge to ask Jeongin to go change.

He watched until the other had climbed into his bed, back pressed to the wall, before he tossed his own coat onto the floor and climbed into bed after him. Chan was already wearing a simple shirt and sweats, so he pulled the blanket over them, making sure Jeongin had enough to keep him warm.

Now tucked into the corner of the room, Chan couldn't see Jeongin's face as well as he could from where the opened door spilled light onto the space where Woojin's bed sat. He wasn't sure if his eyes caught a glimmer of tears or just tried to imagine stars shining in the darkness.

"Jeongin-ah?" He whispered.

"What?"

Chan licked his lips. "Do you think he misses us too?"

He heard Jeongin's hand moving across the sheets before he felt it wrap around his own. "Yeah, I do. I bet he especially misses you, hyung."

Chan blinked, feeling the dampness on his lashes. He really didn't want to cry in front of the youngest. So he squeezed his eyes shut, trying to will himself to fall asleep.

"Hyung?"

He kept his eyes closed.

"Will you cuddle me? I'll fall asleep faster," Jeongin reasoned.

Chan opened an eye. Jeongin was looking to him with a big pout on his lips. His arm lifted from his side, giving Jeongin room to scoot toward him before he draped his arm over his waist. "Better?"

"Yes, hyung. Thank you."

Chan reached up to ruffle Jeongin's hair before wrapping it around his waist again. "Let's sleep without worrying about Woojin hyung from now on, yeah? If he needs something, he'll call us. And he'll always pick up when we call him too."

Jeongin pressed his face into Chan's chest. "I don't think you'd call him Chanie-hyung. I think you're too mad at him. The way he left you."

He stilled. How did Jeongin figure it out? He didn't tell anyone about his feelings for the older male. Work came before feelings, so he and Woojin hardly had intimate time together.

Jeongin's hand came up to wipe away a tear scaling the slope of his nose. "But you're not mad at him, right? You're mad at yourself, aren't you? Don't be; it's not your fault, hyung."

Chan felt his chest shake with a trapped sob. "It feels like it is. It's all I can ever think about," he admitted. His voice was quiet. This was something he told no one. He wasn't even sure why he was telling Jeongin. Probably because the younger was good at cheering him up. Always.

"So I'll take your mind off it," Jeongin decided. Then he was swiping his thumb across Chan's lips before leaning in to kiss him gently.

Chan knew he should pull away. He knew that both he and Jeongin weren't in the right mindset. But he couldn't. It numbed the grief, kept his lips busy from doing something other than quivering while he sobbed in the studio where the walls were soundproof. So he kissed Jeongin back with a passion, feeling his fingers grip the shirt that belonged to Woojin tightly, stretching the fabric.

Jeongin's hand was cradling Chan's face, cupping his cheek while he let Chan lead their kiss further. He opened his mouth compliantly, soaking in the feeling of Chan's wet tongue gliding along his own.

When Chan lifted his body, swinging a leg over Jeongin so he trapped him under his strong muscles, Jeongin's hand slid from his face, past the flush of his neck, and across the soft fabric of Chan's shirt, stopping over his heart. It felt near ready to beat out of Chan's chest.

He turned his head for a moment, breaking the kiss. "Use this to let all of your anger out. However you need to. Treat me as roughly as you need to. So long as you will keep me by your side afterwards and hold me while I sleep," 

Chan's brows furrowed. "That's too far, Jeongin-ah. If you want to do this, then we can. But I'm not going to treat you roughly."

Jeongin lifted his head to press a hard kiss to the corner of Chan's mouth. Then he laid it back against the plush pillow. "I want you to let your anger out. Using me. Don't hurt yourself anymore hyung."

He frowned. "I'm not going to hurt you. I'm not swapping myself out for you," Chan said angrily.

"I'm not asking you to. I'm asking you to fuck me hard so then you can rest peacefully. Get the energy out, fill me with it. I can handle the anger; the fear. I just can't handle the loneliness," Jeongin told him.

Chan sat up, now straddling Jeongin. As much as he should have despised the offer, it tempted him. The things they did in the dark would remain secret; no one had to know that he fucked Jeongin in the same bed he fucked Woojin. No one had to know that he even fucked either of them. His beautiful boys.

"I can't," he said defeatedly.

Jeongin reached up to swipe Chan's brown bangs off his forehead, revealing his downcast eyes. "Sure you can," he encouraged. "You just need to stop thinking. Let your emotions take control for once."

His shoulders sagged. "I'm scared I'll lose control. You have no idea how much frustration is locked within my chest."

Jeongin let the hand stroking through Chan's hair drop to his chest, holding it against the toned expanse. "I think I have a pretty good estimate," he muttered. "I can feel your heart, Chan," he said louder. "You want this, you want me. So take me."

Chan tried to find the words, but the knot in his throat, the one he tied to keep from spilling all of his secrets and deep worries, prevented him from speaking. So he didn't. He used his lips instead.

Leaning down, he tangled his fingers into Jeongin's thick dark hair as his lips kissed the younger's with a sudden hunger.

Jeongin melted under the leader, fingers grabbing the hem of Chan's shirt to find some stability while he let Chan kiss him until he was vibrating with anticipation.

Chan moved from his mouth, latching to the dip of his jaw, leaving wet kisses all the way down to the neckline of the cursed blue shirt. His lips froze when he got to it, a memory flashing through his head. One of early morning intimacy and honey colored skin.

He sat up quickly. "Take that fucking shirt off," he demanded.

Jeongin was quick to follow the order, slipping from the shirt and tossing it to the other side of the room. 

Chan then leaned back down, pressing a kiss to the center of Jeongin's chest. "Trying to convince me to sleep with you by wearing Woojin's clothes?" He muttered, vexed, against Jeongin's skin.

The younger immediately shook his head. "No," he denied.

Tilting his head, Chan looked up at Jeongin as he swiped his tongue across one of the younger's hard nubs. He watched Jeongin's eyelashes flutter as he shivered.

"Pants off while I get something," Chan told him next, suddenly climbing off the bed. He went to his closet.

Jeongin blew out a puff of a breathe before he wiggled his pajama pants off, along with his underwear. He figured Chan was implying those too.

Chan came back only a moment later, setting something at the end of the bed before he striped of his own clothes, letting them gather in a pile beneath him. His was aware of the eyes on him, watching curiously.

Once he finished, he grabbed the item from the end of the bed before sitting at the edge next to Jeongin. "Onto your knees, facing the headboard."

Jeongin rolled onto his stomach before pushing off the comfy pillows and looking at Chan from his gained height, given by his knees folded under him.

When he saw the rope in Chan's hands, he wordless held his own hands out, letting Chan guide them to the headboard, where he first tied them together, then tied the end of the rope to one of the rails. "Try not to pull on them," he warned. "Or you'll have a nasty rope burn tomorrow." He didn't admit that he'd personally learned that the hard way.

And when Jeongin nodded, again wordlessly, Chan decided to give up on the soft tone of voice he'd been speaking with. Jeongin already told him to let himself go, and his pliant actions confirmed that he was ready to take whatever Chan gave him. And Chan just wanted to lose himself in his actions for a little while.

"Did you make Woojin leave after he found out what a slut you are? Wearing his clothes and asking the man he liked to fuck you in his bed," he taunted.

Jeongin's answer was a quiet, "no."

Chan slapped the soft flesh of Jeongin's ass. "Don't lie to me," he said, slapping again. "You lie in his bed across from me every night, clearly anticipating when you'd be able to beg me to fuck you. I bet he saw it coming."

Jeongin let his elbows fall against the bed, hips held higher for Chan. He served another spanking, one that was harder and immediately left a patch of vibrant red fanning across Jeongin's porcelain skin.

"Nothing to say for yourself?" Chan baited. "Just want me to fuck you as hard as I can and call you a slut while I do it?"

"Please." The word came rushed and quiet, but Chan heard it.

So he drove two of his fingers, which he had covered in lube while mocking the younger, right into Jeongin's awaiting hole. He felt Jeongin clench around him, the pain of the stretch searing through his core.

He waited only a few moments, until Jeongin's tight clench had loosened and the hiss that fell from his lips faded, before he began to move his fingers, thrusting them in and out. He'd pull them back until his nails tickled the rim, red from spanking, before sinking them in again.

Jeongin was trying to regulate his breathing but was failing miserably. He felt his chest tremble as Chan thrust a third finger inside of him. He'd hardly taken more than a couple of his own fingers before, and Chan's were much thicker than his.

He felt Chan push far enough inside him to brush against the spot that made his back tense and heart skip a beat.

Then he was left empty, fingers wiping excess lube across his hip before those were gone too. His skin broke out in goosebumps at the cold that spread over him after the intoxicating warmth.

But then he was being filled again, stretched greater than before, as Chan began to slip his cock into him without warning. Jeongin felt a broken gasp slip from his lips.

"Does the slut enjoy finally getting the cock he's been lusting over?" Chan jeered.

Jeongin almost wanted to say no. To ask Chan to slow down. That he'd actually expected him to be softer. But he felt the way Chan's muscles against him felt less tense, and his breathing was fast, but it didn't sound strained, tainted by sadness. He stayed silent.

Almost as if he sensed it, Chan stilled when he was all the way inside of Jeongin, letting the discomfort ease as Jeongin slowly grew used to the cock filling him up.

When he pushed his hips back a little, Chan got the hint and began moving, immediately setting a quick pace.

His hands gripped Jeongin's thin hips, pulling him back so Jeongin's arms tested the restraint of the rope and his shoulders stretched awkwardly. Even his face moved, lifting off the bed while his chin tucked into the divot between his neck and chest.

Using this new position to his advantage, Chan pushed faster into Jeongin, filling him to the brim before leaving him nearly empty, just to snap his hips forward again. Jeongin was shaking from the force Chan was exerting on him, moans tumbling from his mouth like money from a penny bank.

"You like that, slut?" Chan asked. "Is this what you wanted?"

Jeongin groaned, "yes."

Chan wrapped his hand under Jeongin- the other reaching to grab tightly onto a shoulder- wrapping his fingers around the younger's length. "How fast can I make the slut come?"

With Chan's fingers gliding along his painfully erect member like that? "Very fast."

Chan smirked. "Then come already, slut. Let me hear you moan as you paint the bed sheets. Get what you want, so Woojin leaving wasn't so useless."

Jeongin closed his eyes, his chest tightening as Chan fucked him harder, pounding right into the spot that left him gasping, cock pulsing as cum shot from him in milky spurts.

Chan had begun to slip out, his pace sedated, clearly finishing so Jeongin didn't feel the ache of overstimulation.

"No," Jeongin warned. "Do not pull out. Come inside me. Fill me up, just like I said. Fill me up with all you've got."

Chan moaned abruptly, pushing back into Jeongin, moving his twitching cock fast. Then it was spurting, coating Jeongin's warm walls in his cum.

He moved his hips a few last times, riding himself through his high that had arrived regretfully fast. Chan was sure it took longer than it felt though. He'd just gotten lost in the feeling, just as Jeongin had wanted him to.

When he slipped out, warm, wet cock exposed to the cold air, he came back to his senses. He quickly grabbed a few tissues from the nightstand, wiping away at the cum that was leaking from Jeongin's used hole.

Once it had stopped, Jeongin's quivering hole stilling tiredly, he untied the maknae from the headboard, lying him on his back so he could clean his stomach and the sheets. He could just change them in the morning, he didn't have the energy now.

Silently, Chan gave Jeongin back his boxers as he slipped his own clothes back on. Then he went to the closet and pulled one of his own shirts off a hook, throwing it to Jeongin to put on. He couldn't handle watching him put Woojin's shirt back on. He was gleefully going to burn it the next day, no matter how far out of his way he had to go to start a fire.

As for Jeongin's pants and the rope, he kicked them under the bed in case Felix came back in before they woke up.

Then he climbed into bed, pulling the blankets over them, covering Jeongin's bare legs. The younger had returned to lying on his back.

"Was I too rough?" Chan asked worriedly.

Jeongin looked over and gave him a sleepy smile. "No. I'm just tired now."

Chan snorted. "Then come here," he prompted, pulling Jeongin to his chest, just as he promised.

He pressed a kiss to Jeongin's temple. "Uh," he began. Then he cleared his throat, starting over. "You know I don't blame you, right? Or think you're a slut?"

Jeongin shook his head. "Of course not, hyung. I know you only said those things because you were throwing out all your anger in the heat of the moment. The only one you blame is yourself, and I know you always think of me as a little angel. You treat me too well for me to believe that, hyung."

Chan kissed the top of his head. "Alright then, Innie. Go to sleep. And have good dreams."

Jeongin snuggled into his chest, letting a yawn consume him for a few moments. Being wrapped up in his hyung's arms was much more comforting than wearing the puffy coat. "You too hyung. Sleep well to make up for all the hours you've lost."

Chan only held him closer still, nuzzling into Jeongin's soft hair as he closed his eyes and allowed his finally tolerable mind conjure up an interesting dream to send him safely into the hours of the afternoon, when the sun was high in the sky, and Minho finally decided to wake them.


	2. Another Ship Comes to Shore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chan is furious, so he leaves a vibrator in Jeongin while he rides him like there's no tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After I uploaded the first part, another image of Jeongin wearing the coat surfaced. Also, Woojin returned. I was so happy (happy enough to go on Snapchat and update my story with "Woojin is back ahhhhhhh" - and my phone wanted to change the "ahhhhhh" to "gangbang." I'm glad my phone understands my hobby of writing skz smut lol). Sorry this is so late. This story was unplanned; just happened. Either way though, I hope you enjoy it as much as I do.

Chan didn't know why he didn't make Jeongin throw away that coat. Why he didn't just burn it himself along with that fucking blue shirt and several other clothing articles Woojin had left behind. He should have gone into Jeongin's closet and taken them all. But most of all, he just wished he'd gotten rid of that stupid coat.

Because there he was, wearing it again. Chan had just caught a glimpse as Jeongin left the venue with Minho to go buy him some coffee at starbucks. A thank you for all the help Minho had given him with their new renditions of Miroh and Side Effects to perform at award shows. 

His annoyance peaked, and he went to the bathroom to splash some cold water on his face before he was returning to his other members, hovering over them while the stylist lightly layered them in make up before touching up their hair. 

He overheard one of their noona's asking Hyunjin if he wanted a slight trim to his hair, which was getting quite long in the back, but Hyunjin quickly refused. He touched the hair, careful not to mess up the style, telling her that the fans liked it too much to change if yet. Then the noona just shrugged, smiled, and moved on to the next boy. Hyunjin continued scrolling through his secret Instagram account, looking at selcas Stays had posted and fawning over them.

Chan watched his most dramatic dongsaeng for a few moments longer before chucking to himself and stalking off to go annoy Changbin. Although Seungmin probably already had that covered.

He didn't make it to Changbin, a noona taking his shoulders and leading him to one of the several spinning chairs.

Chan was still in his chair, having his hair styled with a straightener, when Jeongin and Minho returned.

There he was, hands shoved in the pocket of the coat, laughing with Minho's arm slung over his shoulders. Jisung ran up to them, pulling Minho away so he could steal a bit of the treat the youngest had bought before anyone else could.

Jeongin was left standing alone, and Chan watched as he began to unzip the coat. He was shrugging it off as Chan's stylist left him, finished with his hair, to touch up Jeongin's make-up. 

Chan was silently praying that Jeongin would set the coat down. Then he'd grab it when he wasn't looking and find a distant trash can to toss it into.

But Jeongin brought it with him, using it as a blanket while the stylist fixed the eyeliner that had smudged from his eyes crinkling while he laughed.

He'd lost the chance, ruined perfectly by Jeongin's habit of cuddling, developed from the touchiness of his hyungs. 

Oh well. Chan would get it later. Whatever it took.

-

His plan had been to get it after their performance, when the boys had all left their belongings in their dressing room. He'd leave the stage quickly, get back into the room before anyone else did, and he'd grab the coat.

Except Jeongin had already unknowingly beaten him to it. He had excused himself from the group immediately after the performance, rapidly noting that he really needed to empty his bladder before he dashed off.

Chan had paced a few feet behind him. Only to walk into the dressing room and find Jeongin's pile of belongings missing, apparently taken into the bathroom so Jeongin could change after he peed.

He nearly groaned, but silenced himself, hearing the others loudly approach the door. Before they took note of him angrily standing in the middle of the room, he went to his own huddle of belongings, taking his performance jacket off.

The other members all crowded into the dressing room, chattering as they stripped their performance gear and changed back into comfier clothes. 

Hyunjin was trying his best to convince them all to watch at least the first episode of the newest drama he'd gotten hooked on. "I swear, guys, this one is really good. It has the perfect mix of drama and humor," he promised.

Everyone but Minho had agreed. All it took to convince him though was Jisung pulling on his arm, eyes wide in a pleading look.

Jeongin walked back into the room, already wrapped up in the coat. Hyunjin turned to invite him to the screening too. "Innie, want to watch a drama with the rest of us?"

He shrugged. "I already watched the first few episodes. I'll just join in when you guys reach the episode I'm on. Don't feel like rewatching it yet."

The others nodded, finding his excuse viable. Besides, he'd be the first to fall asleep while watching. Jeongin was absolutely terrible at staying up. He was always the first to retire to bed.

Once they'd all changed their clothes and wiped the excessive make-up off their faces, the boys were being led by one of their managers to the vans that would bring them home. 

They were split in half, Changbin, Minho, Jisung, and Felix being directed into one van while the others filed into the others.

Chan was quick to climb into the back, pressing himself into the corner and lying his head against the cool glass of the window. His muscles were tense, and he was tired of the angry set of his shoulders that had been lingering for hours.

But of course, Chan wouldn't be getting time for relaxation. After he'd gotten comfortable, melting back into the seat, Jeongin clambered onto the seat beside him. Hyunjin and Seungmin sat in the separated seats in front of them. Why couldn't Seungmin have read his mind and sat in the back with him?

Seungmin and Hyunjin immediately struck up a conversation, chatting about some topic Chan didn't care enough to figure out.

But then Jeongin heard a sentence peaking his interest, and he leaned forward, body squeezing into the gap between Seungmin and Hyunjin to join their conversation.

That was when Chan felt the coat brush against him. He nearly yelled at Jeongin right then and there.

But he just barely kept it bottled up, clenching his teeth together and throwing his hood up to lean against the window and appear asleep.

It took everything in him to not shout each time he felt the padded coat graze his skin.

But finally, fucking finally, they were pulling up in front of the dorms. Seungmin jumped out of his seat and then folded it in half so Jeongin could climb out from the back. Hyunjin began to do the same thing, going to walk away when Chan began to climb out, but the older stopped him. "Hyunjin-ah, I'm a bit too tired to watch the drama tonight. I just want to go to bed. Sorry, bud."

Hyunjin offered him a smile. "It's alright hyung. You can always catch up to us another day."

Chan smiled back at him and patted his shoulder. "Thank you."

The other van pulled up behind theirs, the other four members shuffling out. And then the boys all headed for their dorm together. Chan made sure to linger in the back, watching Jeongin carefully as he joked with Felix on their way up.

Once they'd reached the dorm, Jeongin had separated from the other boys, going into the kitchen for a drink while the others headed for the living room. None of them paid Chan any attention.

He followed Jeongin, waiting until the boy was finished with his cup of water, setting his glass by the side of the sink to be used again. He turned, jumping when he noticed Chan.

The older of the two didn't say anything. He reached forward, fingers wrapping tightly around Jeongin's wrist, threatening the delicate bones with a bruising menace. He could hear the younger squeak with surprise, but Chan continued to pull the boy behind him, leading him to the bedroom.

Once they passed through the arch of the doorway, Chan released the maknae's wrist with force, making Jeongin stumble into the middle of the room ahead of him.

Chan was sure to shut the door this time. He didn't need anyone else watching as he punished Jeongin. No, this was for his eyes only.

"Do you know how frustrated you've made me today?" Chan asked. Before Jeongin could answer, he corrected himself. "No, not just frustrated. Infuriated."

He could see Jeongin's shoulders tense and his knees shake. Chan wondered if the younger was thinking of dropping to his knees and sucking Chan's cock into his pretty mouth, and down his virgin throat until Chan knew how sorry he was. Until he could only rasp out his pleas of forgiveness, and only then would Chan clamber to his own knees and kiss his tears away, all anger flushed out with his climax. Which, of course, would be settling in Jeongin's tummy.

But Jeongin only looked down and said, "no."

Chan stepped forward, hooking his fingers around Jeongin's jaw and wrenching his face up. "I thought I told you to stop wearing this stupid fucking coat?" He seethed.

Jeongin gulped. Chan felt it against his fingers, the last two curled around Jeongin's throat. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

The leader smiled coyly. "Just how sorry?"

His dongsaeng scrambled to answer him. "Very sorry."

Chan fluidly slid his finger down, wrapping them around Jeongin's throat. "If you're so sorry, why the hell are you still wearing it?"

Without any further suggestions, Jeongin immediately began unzipping the coat, pulling the zipper over jagged bumps, probably tearing a few threads and permanently damaging the delicate plastic. He cringed, but still let the coat fall from his shoulders, spreading on the floor around him like a puddle.

Chan pat Jeongin's head. "Good choice, baby boy. Now get on the bed."

While Jeongin followed his orders, Chan took the coat from the floor, it's excess fabric pooling in his arms and spilling over so the sleeves hung from his grip. He ignored that Jeongin was looking at him with wide eyes when he brought it to the closet, shoving it into a garbage bag. He even tied the garbage bag shut so he couldn't see the fabric peeking out of the top.

Before shutting the closet door, he grabbed a few things, not even bothering to hide them from Jeongin. The younger's eyes were still fixated on the garbage anyways.

"What are you doing to the coat?" He stammered.

Chan turned to him, feeling his mouth twitch. "You're not getting it back, so don't worry," he said.

He could see Jeongin blink through a forming layer of tears. "But," he began. Chan was quick to cut him off.

"We agreed it was time to let him go. You're not doing that by wearing that coat around. Every time you wear it, you think of him. Every time you wear it, everyone thinks of him. Every time you wear it, I think of him. How could you be so selfish?" Chan scolded.

Jeongin whimpered, "I'm sorry."

Chan stepped closer to the bed. "You keep saying that. But obviously, I can't trust your words. How about you show me just how sorry you are in a different way?"

The maknae wasn't stupid. He knew what Chan was suggesting. So he shuffled to the edge of the bed, folding his legs under himself and leaning over to get to work unbuttoning Chan's jeans.

Chan's hand came to bunch in Jeongin's hair, pulling at the wavy strands until Jeongin's scalp began to tingle. He couldn't deny that it made the nerves along his spine spasm too, in the best way possible. He bit his lip.

When Chan's pants had been shucked to his knees, and his underwear slid down to his thighs, Jeongin quickly wrapped his fingers around Chan's cock, pumping him while he prepared his mouth. He wasn't sure what the first time would feel like, so he was just reminding himself how to shield Chan from his teeth and how to press his tongue down so he could actually attempt to fit all of the long dick at once. 

Chan didn't give him the time though, hooking his fingers into Jeongin's mouth, forcing his jaw open wide enough to fit his thickness. "I'm not feeling very patient, dumb slut," Chan spat.

Even with his words, Chan moved slowly, letting Jeongin take him further into his mouth little by little so he wasn't overwhelmed. As much as he wanted to just thrust in, tip hitting the back of Jeongin's tight throat, he held back.

Jeongin flattened his tongue, though kept it moving against Chan's length as he shallowly thrust in and out. He liked the way that he felt Chan's fingers curl into his hair, twisting the dark strands in pleasure when Jeongin experimentally hollowed his cheeks.

It motivated him to go further. When Chan began to push himself in again, Jeongin bobbed his head, forcing Chan in his mouth all at once so that his cock hit the back of his throat. Jeongin felt tears rush to his eyes, a burning immediately setting at the back of his throat as he fought against his gag reflex.

Chan looked surprised, and pulled his hips back a little so Jeongin could take a gulp of air in to soothe his throat. "Is that how you want this to be? The dirty little whore wants his throat wrecked?" Chan asked. 

Jeongin nodded. "Yes," he vocally affirmed, showing off his already raspy voice to Chan. Jeongin knew that if he played it right, his inexperience could be arousing, not just embarrassing.

Chan pet Jeongin's hair until his fingers had reached the nape of his neck, to which he grabbed the hairs there and pulled back on Jeongin' head. "Then open up, whore."

Jeongin opened his mouth as wide as he could.

And then Chan was thrusting in, showing no remorse. His tip repeatedly slammed into the back of Jeongin's mouth, making him gag and his eyes water. He could feel the tears running down his face mixing with snot as Chan continued to thrust into his mouth.

Just when he had figured out how to relax his throat so he didn't feel it spasming painfully with each thrust, Chan pulled out, tapping his cock against Jeongin's cheek, letting the drool that covered it slip down the side of Jeongin's face, following the curve of his jaw.

"Looks like my dumb slut was enjoying himself," Chan commented.

Jeongin nodded his head, feeling Chan's slit rub against his cheek. While keeping eye contact, he turned his head to press a chaste kiss to the tip.

Chan swore under his breath, "fuck, you're so hot." Then he paused, nodded to himself as if setting the plan, and told Jeongin to lay down in a louder voice.

Jeongin laid on his back, toeing his socks off while Chan grabbed something off the bedside table.

Then Chan was lifting his legs, pulling the younger's pants off as he knelt at the end of the bed. He tossed them behind him, not caring where they landed.

His hand glided along the skin of Jeongin's bum, feeling the soft skin, before he lifted his hand up and brought it back with a resonating force. He watched as Jeongin flinched, his hips jerking under him and his arms shooting out so he could latch onto the bed sheets. Chan soothed his hand over the reddening area.

"How long since you were last stretched?" He asked, fingers moving closer to Jeongin's needy hole. He saw Jeongin's stomach suck in with a deep breath when he circled his index finger around the rim.

"A week," Jeongin answered.

Chan hummed. He knew it had been a month or so since they'd had sex, but he had no doubts that Jeongin fucked himself on his fingers or used a toy. "How many fingers do you think you need?"

"Three."

Chan slapped his ass again, marking the other side. "Wrong answer. Since you're such a whore, you only deserve two."

Jeongin's eyes fluttered shut as Chan lifted his legs up to throw his calves over his shoulders. 

"What do you say, dumb slut?" Chan questioned, slapping the backs of Jeongin's thighs with his calloused fingers.

Jeongin gulped. "Yes sir," he voiced, trying to ignore how he stumbled through the simple words.

Chan wrapped his fingers around Jeongin's length, giving it a few tugs as a reward. "Good boy," he praised. "Taking your punishment so well."

"Thank you," the maknae voiced, hoping it would spur on Chan to give him more pleasure.

But there was a smirk on Chan's pretty lips. "Don't think you're done yet, baby boy. You made me very angry today; what you've had so far isn't enough."

Jeongin felt the dryness at the back of his throat when he swallowed, Adam's apple bobbing.

But then he felt Chan's first finger enter his tight hole, wiggling in and stretching him until the digit was up to the knuckle. Jeongin groaned at the feeling.

"Such a good boy," Chan praised. "Taking my fingers so well, just like the horny slut you are."

He moaned in agreement.

And then, before he'd grown used to Chan's first digit slowly thrusting in and out of him, Chan added a second finger, making Jeongin's hole clench tightly.

Jeongin gasped, one of his arms slinging over his face so he could shuffle his groans in the inside of his elbow.

Chan grinned, beginning to scissor his fingers, stretching Jeongin further. He felt the boy tensing around his fingers, trying his best to relax his muscles before he clenched again involuntarily.

When Jeongin began to moan into his skin, hips pressing back to welcome Chan's fingers in further, brushing closer and closer to the spot that made him tingle, Chan pulled his fingers out. He wiped the excess lube across the bed sheets.

Jeonging mewled at the loss, and Chan took a moment to watch his hole pathetically clench around nothing, desperate to be filled with Chan's fingers again.

He reached for the object he'd placed on the side of the bed, spreading some lube on it's thickness before pressing the tip to Jeongin's clenching hole. Jeongin tensed, not able to see what Chan was holding, but feeling the coolness against his skin, a pleasant feeling compared to the warmth flooding through his body, but also a foreign one.

"Chan?" He whispered, one word asking so much.

The older didn't answer, he just shoved the toy in further, watching with interest as Jeongin's hole took it in, his thighs shaking when the stretch began to ache. 

Then, it was pushed in fully, only the little handle remaining. Chan left that out. 

"You like that baby boy?" He asked. "Having a vibrator inside you, not knowing when it will turn on, or how powerful the vibrations will be." He teased. "I have complete control," Chan reminded when Jeongin stalled to say something.

Jeongin begged, "more."

So Chan gave him what he wanted, taking the control to the vibrator with him as he stood from the bed, turning it on the lowest setting.

He watched as Jeongin's hips began to squirm, feeling the vibrator thrumming deep inside him, but not having the satisfaction of it pulsing against the bundle of nerves hidden deep inside him, or even the feeling of it pulling out just to bury back in.

Then Chan began to undress himself, kicking the vibrator up another notch as he did so. He wanted Jeongin to be convulsing with want before he touched him again.

Once he'd finished shedding his clothes and grabbing a few more items off the table, Chan returned to Jeongin's side. He put one knee on the bed, leaning over Jeongin. "You want more, desperate slut?"

Jeongin moaned. "Please," he gasped.

Chan granted his request, taking Jeongin's dick into his hand and flicking his wrist quickly. Using his other hand, he brought the cock ring he'd snuck over to the tip of Jeongin's cock, forcing it down to the base while continuing to jerk Jeongin off.

The boy hardly noticed, just jerking his hips up into Chan's hand, thinking he was squeezing his member. "I'm close," he warned.

Chan laughed. "Oh yeah?" He asked.

Jeongin hummed, which only made Chan laugh more. The younger still had his arm covering his face, so he didn't see what Chan had to laugh about.

But then he felt his stomach clench, and his knees quiver, and then...nothing. His orgasm short-circuited, leaving him gasping and frustrated. He took his arm off his face, eyes searching for Chan. "Why- how?"

Chan reached his hand up to pet Jeongin's stomach. "I'm not done with you yet. Try all you want, but you won't cum. Not until I let you."

Jeongin huffed, which made one side of Chan's mouth tug upwards. "Trust me, it'll be worth it."

And then he was climbing onto the bed, swinging a leg over Jeongin so he was straddling him. 

It had been hours since he'd fucked himself on his fingers, so Chan prayed the stretch didn't hurt much. Even if it did, he'd probably get off on it.

Still, Jeongin was so much thicker than he was used to taking. He sank down on Jeongin's dick, clenching his teeth together so he didn't groan from the stretch. He tried to focus on Jeongin's face. The younger had his mouth open in a gape, eyes squeezed shut as he felt a rush of pleasure course through him.

And then Chan was as far as he could go, and he could feel Jeongin's hands scrambling to grab onto his hips. He took them in his own, lacing their fingers together. Jeongin squeezed his hands tightly. 

"Fuck," the younger cursed. "You're so tight."

Chan shook off one of Jeongin's hands in favor of grabbing the remote he'd tossed onto the bed. He turned the vibrator up to the next setting.

Jeongin nearly screamed, his voice quieted only by Chan's hand that had come up to muffle the sound.

When he'd gone silently, breathing rapidly through his nose, Chan removed his hands. "Ready for me to move? You're going to have to be quiet. Don't want anyone coming in to see what a slut you are."

Jeongin nodded, not even able to get any words out without choking on moans.

Chan lifted his hips before slamming back down, letting Jeongin's cock impale him as deeply as it could.

"Shit," he whispered, feeling Jeongin pulse against his walls just right.

Finding his rhythm, Chan rocked on Jeongin's hips a few times before he began picking himself up and slamming down, riding Jeongin with a desperate passion. He hadn't been filled in so long, and it felt so good .

Jeongin was squeezing Chan's hands again with a grip as tight as death, obviously nearing another orgasm, and feeling the pain of it being denied. Especially when Chan was rocking on his dick so well, all while the vibrator buzzed furiously against his prostate.

It was torture, but in the greatest way. Sex would never feel the same for Jeongin again.

Chan felt Jeongin slam inside him with a thrust of his hips, and he felt a moan involuntarily leave his mouth, encouraging the younger more. He kept railing Chan from underneath, his hips snapping up into Chan and then coming back down on the bed, pushing the vibrator further into himself.

Jeongin was a gurgling mess, absolutely lost in the pleasure of it all.

Chan took his cock in his hand, moving his wrist swiftly, thumbing the slit and squeezing the base. His orgasm was nearing, building in his chest before dropping down to his stomach, the bursting feeling taking over as he squeezed his eyes shut and saw fireworks. He felt the cum spurt out of him, covering Jeongin's stomach and chest.

And before he could feel the overstimulation, he guided Jeongin out of him and moved back slightly. He took the cock ring, slipping it off, and took Jeongin's aching member into his hand while he reached down to manipulate the vibrator, moving it in and out of the younger, making sure to rub it against his prostate each time.

It took no time for Jeongin to reach his climax, hips bucking as he filled the condom with cum. If Chan had let him go without it, he practically would have been painted in it, streaks covering his soft flesh all the way to his neck. 

Chan looked at him, teeth catching on his lip. Jeongin had tears running down his face, and his chest convulsed as he struggled to regulate his breathing. His dick was already completely soft in his grip, and was sure that if he checked, his abused rim would be bright red. Not to mention the light bruises of Chan's slaps.

He took the vibrator out of Jeongin, and rolled the condom off his dick. Everything went to their rightful places before he came back to the bed, underwear for Jeongin in one hand and a wipe in the other. 

Chan first wiped the cum off Jeongin's abs, careful when he reached his chest. He dabbed it all off cautiously before tossing it in the trash, where it laid at the bottom along side the used condom.

Then he slid the underwear onto Jeongin's limp form. He put his own on as well before he climbed into bed with the boy.

"Too much?" He asked worriedly. Jeongin seemed like he was about to pass out into an endless sleep.

Jeongin took a few moments to answer. "A little."

Chan leaned closer to press a kiss to Jeongin's forehead. "I'm sorry, baby boy. How about I kiss it better? And I'll cuddle you while you take a nap. And later, we can even go out to get dinner together. My treat."

Jeongin hummed his affirmation. "Better be the best cuddles I've ever had," he warned.

Chan pulled him close, kissing Jeongin's lips. He petted his hair softly, soothing the ache setting in Jeongin's head.

Jeongin hummed again, falling asleep from the gentle treatment. But he forced himself to stay awake longer, lazily kissing Chan until he couldn't keep his eyes open anymore, falling into a dreamless sleep.

Chan held him, watching his eyes move under closed eyelids. Every once in a while, he'd kiss his face again, hoping his love would reach Jeongin even in his sleep.

Because as angry as his heart had been, Jeongin chipped away at that hate and began to fill it with love and a warm feeling of protection.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be a part two. As for other upcoming fics, you can expect a Jeongin/Minho/Jisung one, as I've already finished it. Also planning on continuing Absolute because I'm high-key missing writing that fic. Hope y'all enjoyed this. Have a lovely day, drink enough water, and when you go to sleep tonight, have the most wonderful dreams (or don't dream at all if you need the sleep or don't like to dream).


End file.
